


Заливное из дичи

by Mona_Mour



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: На свидании Уилла преследуют галлюцинации. И через призму их искажений он видит намного больше, чем предполагал показать ему Ганнибал.Вторая часть дилогии "Cooked", продолжение фанфика "Подкисление": https://ficbook.net/readfic/4502619





	Заливное из дичи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chaud-Froid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106589) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Душевное спасибо спасибо моей прекрасной бете holy_macaroni66!

Уилл повязал на шею темно-голубой галстук и придирчиво посмотрел на свои волосы. В который раз он напомнил себе, что Ганнибал сам согласился на свидание, каким бы невероятным это ни казалось.  
  
К бедру прижался Уинстон, и Уилл опустил на него взгляд.  
  
— Скажи мне, что я дурень, приятель.  
  
Уинстон тактично гавкнул, и Уилл почесал его между ушей на прощанье. Затем взял ключи от машины и вышел из дома. У собак было достаточно еды и воды, чтобы продержаться до завтра. У Уилла с собой был лубрикант и презервативы. Потому что, если бы он не был, почти невольно, оптимистом в глубине души — то вероятно уже наложил бы на себя руки.  
  
Он запер входную дверь и сел в машину.  
  


***

  
  
Костюм Ганнибала был почти того же оттенка синего, что и костюм Уилла, а его галстук, завязанный крупным виндзорским узлом, играл замысловатым узором синих и темно-зеленых пейсли. Казалось, они были одеты так, чтобы соответствовать друг другу, но Уилл подозревал, что это только придавало ему вид дешевой подделки.  
  
— Я без цветов, — сказал Уилл, придержав тем не менее для него дверцу машины.  
  
— Какое дерзкое отступление от сценария, — ответил Ганнибал с теплой усмешкой.  
  
— Я не особо осведомлен о том, какой сценарий принят между парнями. Возможно, мне понадобится инструктаж, если мы выйдем за рамки.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду осведомленность по части романтического этикета или секса?  
  
Уилл обошел машину и сел на водительское сиденье.  
  
— Этикет обычно мое слабое место. Вероятно, ты заметил.  
  
— Вероятно. Что заставляет тебя предполагать, что меня привлекают мужчины?  
  
— Никогда не думал об этом. Просто предположил, что возможно тебя привлекаю я.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь ошибаешься?  
  
— Сейчас — почти никогда. Когда был моложе, ошибался довольно часто.  
  
— И почему?  
  
— Надежда. Можно легко убедить себя практически в чем угодно, если хочешь этого слишком сильно.  
  
— А сейчас? Ты отказался от надежд или от желаний?  
  
— Я обходился без того и другого долгое время.  
  
— Но с некоторых пор все иначе?  
  
Уилл пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся, глядя на проплывающие мимо них здания.  
  
— Как насчет тебя?  
  
— Я не испытываю нужды ни в надеждах, ни в желаниях. — Ганнибал сделал паузу. — Но должен признать, твое приглашение меня удивило.  
  
— Готов поспорить, такое случается нечасто.  
  
— Да. Нечасто.  
  
Уилл бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Лицо Ганнибала было привычно непроницаемым, но воздух вокруг него казался опасно вибрирующим. Уилл связал это с колебанием собственного неустойчивого рассудка. Он заметил на колене Ганнибала влажное пятно и сглотнул.  
  
— Вероятно, мое представление о свиданиях старомодно, но полагаю, мы должны вести легкую светскую беседу о погоде, ресторане, о… собаках и… не знаю… прочей ерунде, — натянуто произнес он.  
  
Уилл украдкой бросил еще один взгляд, на этот раз вверх. Неровное пятно расползалось по внутренней обшивке крыши машины. Из него текла вода — мерцающая, источающая собственное свечение, словно насыщенная люминесцирующими микроорганизмами. Она лилась на ногу Ганнибала, а с нее на пол. Уилл подумал, не лучше ли съехать на обочину. Но они находились в середине очень оживленного шестиполосного движения — и скорее всего, вырулить с проезжей части сейчас было более опасно, чем продолжить движение, с галлюцинациями или без. По крайней мере, это был не Хоббс. Уилл быстро перевел взгляд на дорогу.  
  
— Ты презираешь светскую болтовню, — сказал Ганнибал. — Отчасти потому, что это навык, которым ты никогда не владел, но также и потому, что ты не видишь в ней ценности.  
  
— В ней и нет никакой ценности.  
  
— Напротив. Можно узнать много интересного о человеке по его взгляду на простые, привычные, и казалось бы совершенно будничные вещи. Иной раз больше, чем в процессе терапии. Немногие люди осторожничают, когда говорят о погоде. Или о собаках.  
  
— Я из немногих. — Бывало, терапевты расспрашивали его о собаках. И он делал все, чтобы они пожалели о своих расспросах.  
  
— Как и во многих других моментах, в этом ты так же являешься исключительным случаем. Но все же ты был откровенен более, чем возможно планировал. Между обсуждениями возбудителя собачьего дирофиляриоза и печальных для Гретель последствий аллергии на глютен.  
  
— Ты сам спросил, — усмехнулся Уилл. — И о чем я проболтался? —  _Кап, кап, кап_. Он слышал этот звук и видел, как свечение заполняет машину.  
  
— О твоей глубокой привязанности к своей стае. Просто спасать бродячих собак это одно. Постоянное участие в их жизни, уход, забота, дрессировка — совершенно другое. И это лучше всего говорит о твоей верности и преданности.  
  
На несколько секунд Уилл подвис, задумавшись о проблемном кишечнике Гретель, но несмотря на это, все равно почувствовал, как заполыхало лицо. Он вновь взглянул на протечку. Площадь пятна на обшивке увеличилась, сияющая вода собиралась у ног Ганнибала. Более чем достаточно, чтобы отвлечься.  
  
— Что ты видишь, Уилл? Ты смотришь в мою сторону, но смотришь не на меня.  
  
— Вода, — признался Уилл. — Я знаю, что она не реальна.  
  
— Где ты видишь ее?  
  
— Она льется на твое колено. Стекает по голени и скапливается лужей на полу. — Уилл сглотнул. — Она прибывает.  
  
Ганнибал медленно протянул руку, взял Уилла за запястье и положил его ладонь к себе на колено.  
  
— Ты ее чувствуешь? — спросил он.  
  
Уилл чуть прикрыл глаза. Бедро Ганнибала было теплым, твердым и несомненно сухим. Он качнул головой.  
  
— Я чувствую только тебя, — сказал он.  
  
Уилл так и оставил руку лежать там, пока ему не пришлось свернуть на подъездную дорожку. Ганнибал придерживал ее, накрыв своей.  
  


***

  
  
Они припарковались у ресторана и молча проследовали ко входу. Уилл чувствовал одновременно и жар, и озноб. Кончики пальцев казались промерзшими до костей, но внутри, подобно бьющему гейзеру, вскипало тепло — поднималось к горлу, переполняло и угрожало выплеснуться наружу. В иные дни это ощущалось так, словно он сгорает заживо изнутри.  
  
Все его существо вибрировало, словно по какой-то нелепой случайности рука судьбы перевела стрелку, сдвинув глубоко залегшие в недрах Земли тектонические плиты, и он оказался на свидании, первом за последние три года.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что жизнь просто ебать какая странная?  
  
— Много раз, — ответил Ганнибал.  
  
Интерьер таверны «Голубая утка» был выдержан в природном эко-минимализме. Пока их вели к забронированному столику, Уилл почти потерялся, улавливая взглядом их искаженные силуэты во множестве полуотражающих поверхностей из полированного дерева и камня.  
  
— Что в частности сегодня ебать как странно? — спросил Ганнибал, когда они разместились за столиком.  
  
От того, как Ганнибал произнес ругательство, живот Уилла скрутило туго и сладко. Ему понравился легкий акцент, которым Ганнибал подчеркнул его, словно хотел быть уверенным, что Уилл услышит, как он это сказал.  
  
— Все?.. Да, все это в целом. — Уровень шума в ресторане поднимался, как прилив. — Я просто не понимаю, как это вообще возможно.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Мы, здесь. Ты успокаиваешь меня, помогая справиться с галлюцинацией перед ужином — так, словно это нечто совершенно обыденное. Но это не обыденность, даже для тебя. Твои пациенты не настолько безумны.  
  
— А насколько, по-твоему?  
  
Уилл посмотрел на тарелку перед собой. Он не помнил, как заказывал еду. Он даже не помнил, как изучал меню.  
  
— Что это? — спросил он.  
  
— Костный мозг. Я так же заказал основное блюдо. Ты выглядел погруженным в себя и жаловался, что оставил очки дома.  
  
— Они были на мне в это время?  
  
— Да, были. Провалы во времени случаются все чаще?  
  
— До этого самого момента я сказал бы «нет».  
  
— Стресс, который ты переживаешь на работе может оказывать влияние и на другие сферы твоей жизни. И данная ситуация, вероятно, так же является для тебя стрессовой.  
  
— Я не чувствую, что у меня стресс. — Уилл подцепил костный мозг небольшим ножом и намазал его на тост. На вкус было как мягкое липкое масло.  
  
— А как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Хорошо. Спокойно, — он опустил взгляд в свою тарелку. — Мне нравится быть здесь с тобой. Я… Благодарен тебе. За то, что ты пришел.  
  
— И я благодарен тебе. За приглашение. Для меня это большое удовольствие.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Думаешь, я стал бы лгать тебе?  
  
— Да, — быстро ответил Уилл, а затем провел рукой по глазам. — Прости. Но все лгут.  
  
— Включая тебя?  
  
— Иногда. Не думаю, что я солгал тебе.  
  
— И я не думаю, что солгал тебе.  
  
Когда с закусками было покончено, им подали основное блюдо. Уиллу досталась утка по-московски с вишневым соусом. Он задумался о том, на сколько именно минут выпал из реальности. И насколько длительным мог бы стать подобный провал, если бы он находился один в своем доме, даже не осознавая происходящего.  
  
Ганнибал взглянул на него.  
  
— Ешь, Уилл. Твоя утка расстроится, что ты ею пренебрегаешь.  
  
— Не очеловечивай мою еду.  
  


***

  
  
Музыкальное вступление напоминало рябь, расходящуюся по воде. Звучало приятно, но Уилл не был особым ценителем классики. Да и вообще не слишком разбирался в музыке. Через некоторое время он начал теребить нитку, торчащую из окантовки бархатного сиденья. Он ждал отчета о судмедэкспертизе, повторного анализа крови по одному старому делу, и хотел знать, готовы ли уже результаты. Беверли должна была прислать ему e-mail.  
  
Едва он потянулся к карману, Ганнибал поймал его за запястье.  
  
— Это восхитительно. Пожалуйста, не порти момент, — прошептал он.  
  
Уилл так и оставил свою руку в его распоряжении. Где-то в тот момент, когда Ганнибал слушал скрипку, взмывающую над оркестром, он начал поглаживать большим пальцем выступающую косточку на запястье Уилла.  
  
Эта тихая ласка сделала то, чего не удалось музыке — захватила все его внимание. Площадь соприкосновения была меньше, чем подушечка поглаживающего пальца, который даже не надавливал — скорее, почти парил над кожей Уилла. Музыка изменилась — низкие тона, прежде едва пробивавшиеся сквозь основную тему, постепенно нарастали и наконец заполнили все пространство сложным и величественным звучанием.  
  
Движения руки Ганнибала тоже изменились. Он скользнул пальцами к изнанке запястья, к нежной впадинке на суставе, и сжал его плотнее. Его хватка держала сознание Уилла, как якорь. Потяжелевший воздух распирал его легкие, музыка сжимала пространство вокруг него, заполняя собой — Уилл словно погружался на океанское дно, на милю вглубь, а то и больше. Он чувствовал себя отрезанным от реальности, словно подвешенным в коконе звуков и прикосновений, почти изолированным.  
  
До него не сразу дошло, что обстановка изменилась. Вокруг был свет и движение, а звучание оркестра сменилось болтовней сотен голосов, сливающихся в один сплошной гул.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Ганнибал.  
  
— Да. На самом деле, просто отлично. Это ведь еще не конец?  
  
Ганнибал выглядел довольным.  
  
— Только антракт. Давай что-нибудь выпьем.  
  
Разумеется, Ганнибал был членом какого-то клуба, открывающего им доступ в vip-зону. Название клуба «Golden Circles» ассоциировалось у Уилла с названием ранчо крупного рогатого скота или сети магазинов товаров повседневного спроса. Но даже когда Ганнибал сделал предложение пройти с ним, Уилл явственно услышал в нем «но».  
  
— Есть проблема? — спросил он.  
  
— Ни малейшей. Вероятно, я встречу там нескольких знакомых. Так что я просто думал о том, как ты захочешь быть представленным.  
  
— Да пофиг, — на автомате ляпнул Уилл, но тут же одернул себя, вспомнив, что вероятно ему стоит отнестись к этому внимательнее. — Прости. Эти люди твои друзья?  
  
На мгновение лицо Ганнибала неожиданно стало абсолютно непроницаемым и совершенно пустым. Словно он впал в короткий секундный ступор. Это было одно из самых странных и неестественных выражений, которые Уиллу когда-либо доводилось видеть на человеческом лице, живом или мертвом.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Ганнибал и чуть улыбнулся. — Просто знакомые.  
  
Он провел Уилла в vip-гостиную, больше не спрашивая о том, как его лучше представить. И в течении следующих нескольких минут Уилл пожал больше рук, чем за весь прошлый год. Ганнибал, казалось, знал каждого в этой комнате, и все эти люди были счастливы видеть его. Уилл оставил ему всю грязную работу по поддержанию светской болтовни, а сам просто улыбался в нужные моменты. Зная, что у него нет ни единого шанса встретить всех этих людей вновь, он даже не пытался запоминать имена.  
  
— А это мой дорогой друг Уилл Грэм, — произнес Ганнибал, и женщина, представленная Уиллу, вскинула на него брови. Уилл видел, что ей не составило труда сделать верный вывод. Собственничество, демонстрируемое Ганнибалом в каждом жесте, было где-то между трогательным и нелепым.  
  
— Тот самый, который должен был присутствовать на вашем званом ужине? — спросила она. — Теперь мне вдвойне жаль, что мы не встретились там.  
  
— Мне пришлось работать, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— И что за работа призвала вас в такую злачную ночь?  
  
— Место преступления. Я работаю на ФБР.  
  
— Боже милосердный! — воскликнула она, бросив взгляд на Ганнибала. — Как вы вообще столкнулись на этой Земле?  
  
— Мое руководство хотело квалифицированного подтверждения, что я достаточно психически стабилен для полевой работы.  
  
— Пациент, Ганнибал? — улыбнулась она, явно предвкушая перспективу скандала.  
  
— В течении единственного часа, да. Это была исключительно формальность.  
  
— Похоже, я навлек на тебя проблемы? — спросил Уилл, когда она отошла поприветствовать мужчину с огромными усами.  
  
— Ничуть. Я нахожу твою тактику преднамеренной честности довольно очаровательной.  
  
— Я действительно не пытался избавиться от нее.  
  
— Но я все равно рад, что тебе это удалось.  
  
Уилл потягивал шампанское и скользил взглядом по движущейся и завихряющейся толпе, в потоке цветов и сливающихся голосов, бесконечно перетекающих внутрь и наружу.  
  
Когда они вернулись в зал и расположились на своих местах, Ганнибал вновь взял Уилла за запястье.  
  
— Мне кажется, это успокаивало тебя?  
  
— Да. — Уилл сглотнул. — Сожми покрепче.  
  
Хватка Ганнибала усилилась. Настолько, что Уилл мог ощущать ток крови под его кожей. Когда свет начал гаснуть, Уиллу сперва показалось, что это меркнет его собственное сознание. Как если бы рука Ганнибала сжималась на его горле. Мысль об этом была умиротворяющей. Было бы легче, если бы кто-то другой контролировал его дыхание и кровоток, и он не знал никого, кто был бы более компетентным.  
  
Музыка вновь зазвучала, и он соскользнул в нее, погружаясь полностью, словно в толщу воды, до самого дна.  
  


***

  
  
Воздух снаружи ударил в легкие кристальной чистотой и колкой свежестью. Чем больше редела толпа вокруг них, тем легче становилось дышать, думать и видеть.  
  
— Тебе понравилось больше, чем ты ожидал, — сказал Ганнибал, когда они выехали с крытой стоянки.  
  
— Мне понравилось больше, чем  _ты_  ожидал.  
  
— Перегружен разговорами о себе на сегодня?  
  
— Мне больше интересен ты.  
  
— О, я знал, что буду. В конечном итоге. — Ганнибал посмотрел на него с улыбкой, теплой и долгой, пока Уилл не заставил себя отвести взгляд и вновь сосредоточиться на дороге.  
  
— Я не так много знаю о тебе.  
  
— Я почти прозрачен.  
  
— Не думаю. Для тебя это означало бы напряженность и неимоверные усилия. Ты привык быть себе на уме. Это стало формироваться в тебе, когда ты был еще совсем юным, и со временем сложилось в прочную привычку. Ты больше не задумываешься об этом, просто живешь так.  
  
— Ты психоанализируешь меня или составляешь мой профиль?  
  
— Я не психоаналитик. Ты сам рассказывал мне, что был сиротой.  
  
— Я рос с дядей.  
  
— Не всегда. Где ты был до этого?  
  
— Ты мне скажи.  
  
— Детский дом, — произнес Уилл. — И далеко не лучший. Ни пения монашек, ни цветных фресок на стенах, ни цветущих садов. — Встречные фары слепили его, и он боролся с желанием закрыть глаза. Он увидел серую бетонную комнату, одеяла на полу. Холодный солнечный свет, едва пробивающийся из высоких окон. Иней на промерзлых стенах внутри, там, где зима нашла лазейку сквозь трещины в них.  
  
— Уилл! — резко окликнул его Ганнибал.  
  
— Бордюр. Я знаю. Прости. — Уилл дрожаще выдохнул. — Трудно переключиться.  
  
Они ехали в молчании с милю или больше, пока последние отголоски разговора не исчезли из сознания Уилла. Он почти усомнился, был ли вообще разговор.  
  
Ганнибал придвинулся ближе к нему в темноте салона.  
  
— Что ты увидел?  
  
Уилл рассказал о комнате.  
  
Вновь повисла тишина, на этот раз такая тяжелая и гнетущая, что Уилл подумал, не отключился ли он снова.  
  
— Расскажи мне об одеялах, — попросил Ганнибал.  
  
— Колючая шерсть. От них чесалась кожа, и ты находил их безобразными. Два кокона из этих одеял. С тобой был кто-то еще.  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
  
— Потому что ты не всегда был один.  
  
После этого они молчали до самого дома Ганнибала. Уилл чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку собственным чувством вины и призраками детства Ганнибала. Слишком многое ускользало от него. Он хотел узнать больше. И это было не его дело. Ганнибал имел полное право заткнуть его.  
  
Они остановились на подъездной дорожке у дома Ганнибала, и зима тихо обступила их. С непроглядно черного неба тускло смотрела луна, нависая над домом. Единственными звуками, нарушающими тишину, были их собственное дыхание и тихий скрежет усадки остывающего металла.  
  
— Прости, я все испоганил, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Я не рассержен, Уилл. И не расстроен. Просто задумался.  
  
— Обычно ты не зависаешь в раздумьях так надолго.  
  
Уилл услышал, как Ганнибал выдохнул с тихим смешком, и только тогда решился взглянуть на него. Он действительно не выглядел сердитым или расстроенным. Просто далеким.  
  
— Хочешь зайти? — спросил Ганнибал.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я зашел?  
  
Ганнибал развернулся к нему.  
  
— Удивишься ли ты, если я скажу, что очень хочу заняться с тобой сексом сегодня?  
  
— Честно? Немного, да.  
  
— Тем не менее, это правда.  
  
Ганнибал вновь взял его руку, поднес ее к своему лицу и замер. Одной рукой он держал Уилла за запястье, легко обхватывая другой его предплечье. Уилл услышал и почувствовал его вдох, а затем Ганнибал прижался губами к его пульсу.  
  
— Никакого лосьона с кораблем на бутылке, — сказал Уилл, внезапно ощутив дрожь в голосе и в коленях.  
  
— Так намного лучше, — пробормотал Ганнибал, не отрывая губ от его кожи. — Идем в дом.  
  
Уилл смог только кивнуть. Но прошло еще довольно много времени, прежде чем Ганнибал выпустил его руку и открыл дверцу машины.  
  
Подъездная дорожка казалась гладкой застывшей рекой. В заморозках каждый след на асфальте расходился лучиками-трещинами на тонкой, почти невидимой корочке льда. Окунувшись в тепло и свет жилища Ганнибала, Уилл тяжело встряхнул головой. Стена, к которой он прислонился, казалась недостаточно прочной.  
  
Ганнибал повесил оба их пальто.  
  
— Проходи в кухню, — пригласил он. — Я сделаю кофе.  
  
Машина для эспрессо зашипела и вздохнула паром. Ганнибал наполнил кофе две маленькие чашки и положил на каждое блюдце по паре кусочков тростникового сахара.  
  
— Ты не кладешь сахар в свой кофе, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал аккуратно опустил свою чашку на стол, выверенным движением развернув ручку под удобным углом к себе.  
  
— Это вписывается в созданный образ.  
  
Уилл кинул оба кусочка в свою чашку, просто чтобы посмотреть, как дрогнет, почти поморщившись, прочная маска его вежливости. Созданию образа Ганнибала служил весь антураж его дома. Уилл не анализировал дизайн интерьера, но если бы собирался, то начал бы отсюда. Он завис над разделочным столом. В отличие от полированного дерева и камня в «Голубой утке», отражение в нержавеющей стали было более или менее реалистичным. Почти точным.  
  
— Это намеренно? — спросил он.  
  
— Мм? — Ганнибал посмотрел на него поверх дымящейся чашки.  
  
— Твоя кухня — это операционная. Анатомический театр — с явным акцентом именно на театральность. Ты создал ее такой намеренно?  
  
Ганнибал взглянул на него с легким прищуром.  
  
— И в кухне, и в операционной рабочие поверхности, безусловно, выполняют сходные функции. Нержавеющая сталь легко очищается и устойчива к повреждениям.  
  
— Дело не только в этом. — Уилл подтянулся и уселся на разделочный стол рядом с кухонной плитой. — Все пространство выстроено именно вокруг операционного стола. — Он постучал по поверхности рядом с собой. — Даже освещение.  
  
— И посмотри, где ты сидишь. — Ганнибал отставил свою чашку и подошел ближе. Положив руки на колени Уилла, он раздвинул их и встал между его ног. — Хочешь, чтобы я вскрыл тебя?  
  
—  _Да_ , — сказал Уилл, чувствуя, как кружится голова от осознания всех способов, которые он имел ввиду.  
  
Ганнибал приблизил к нему лицо и глубоко вдохнул через нос совсем близко от шеи Уилла. Уилл потянул с него галстук, развязывая шелковый узел.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты был голым, — сказал он, отбрасывая галстук в сторону газовой плиты. Тот лег на решетку, свесив кончик над центром горелки, и Уилл почувствовал себя затянутым в переливы и сполохи синего и зеленого на фоне черного металла.  
  
— Каким цветом горит шелк? — спросил он. Конечно же, как любая другая ткань. Но Уилл мог видеть цвета в своем воображении. Вся фигура Ганнибала была охвачена холодным восходящим пламенем.  
  
— Зависит от цвета шелка, — ответил Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл перевел на него взгляд.  
  
— Посмеиваешься надо мной. Как некрасиво.  
  
— Зато я вновь завладел твоим вниманием, и ты больше не думаешь о том, чтобы поджечь мою одежду.  
  
Ганнибал выпрямился и повел плечами, небрежно стряхивая с себя пиджак на пол. Он расстегнул рубашку, сбросил обувь, стянул носки и футболку. Ремень звякнул пряжкой о напольную плитку.  
  
Сшитые на заказ костюмы способны были скрыть многое, и в случае Ганнибала они скрывали рельефную мускулатуру. Туго обтянутые гладкой кожей мышцы выглядели так, будто были залиты слоем льда. Уилл замер, не решаясь дотронуться, словно неосторожное прикосновение его пальцев могло прожечь поверхность кожи насквозь.  
  
Не дожидаясь его действий, Ганнибал крепко взял его под коленями и подтянул к краю разделочного стола, так что член Уилла уперся Ганнибалу в бедро. Не в силах сдержать себя, Уилл придвинулся еще плотнее, притираясь к нему.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — сказал Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл принялся было неловко распутывать собственный галстук, но Ганнибал перехватил его руки, а затем опустился на одно колено, чтобы снять с Уилла ботинки.  
  
— Это было твое желание, не так ли? Быть вскрытым. Раскрываемым. Выставленным на обозрение. Увиденным.  
  
Говоря это, Ганнибал делал все быстро и так ловко, словно он раздевал людей донага так же часто, как когда-то вскрывал тела, латал артерии, проникал хирургическими инструментами в мягкие ткани.  
  
Наконец, когда их одежда лежала на полу общей кучкой, Ганнибал вновь встал между бедер Уилла и оперся о стол по обе стороны от него, заключая в ловушку из собственных рук.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь трахал кого-нибудь на своем операционном столе? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Никогда, — ответил Ганнибал. — Ни на этом, ни на каком-либо другом.  
  
Он успел извлечь из кармана пиджака Уилла его «набор оптимиста». Презервативы и смазка легли на столешницу рядом с его правой рукой.  
  
— А хочешь?  
  
— Сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
  
Уилл подтянул ступни на стол и лег на спину, разведя колени в стороны. Одной рукой он взялся за черную решетку над газовой горелкой, а другой схватился за край стола. Его налившийся член лежал на животе — твердый, темно-красный, с уже мокрой головкой. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя более раскрытым и уязвимым.  
  
Ганнибал навис над ним. Свет ложился резкими бликами на выступающие части его лица, отбрасывая контрастные тени, затемняющие глаза и углы рта. Одной рукой он провел по груди Уилла до его горла. У Уилла перехватило дыхание, член дернулся. Захват был едва ощутимым, но его было достаточно, чтобы удерживать Уилла на месте, пока Ганнибал растягивал его двумя скользкими смазанными пальцами.  
  
На какую-то минуту Уилл забыл о своей наготе и уязвимости, о том, что он лежит на столе из нержавеющей стали. Он запрокинул голову назад, и она ударилась о поверхность с глухим стуком.  
  
— Осторожнее, — тихо сказал Ганнибал, поглаживая его горло большим пальцем.  
  
Уилл приподнялся на локте, схватил Ганнибала за волосы и подтянул к себе так близко, что почувствовал на губах его дыхание.  
  
— Я не хочу быть осторожным. И я не хочу, чтобы  _ты_  был осторожным.  
  
Ганнибал взял один из двух плоских пакетиков с презервативом.  
  
— И насколько неосторожным ты хочешь, чтобы я был?  
  
Уилл выхватил у него презерватив и с силой швырнул в противоположную стену. Легкий пакетик приземлился на пол, на их сброшенную одежду. Уилл был почти уверен, что Ганнибал поднимет его. В конце концов, он ведь был врачом. Ганнибал этого не сделал.  
  
Сердце Уилла колотилось так сильно, что угрожало проломить грудную клетку. Он ощутил жжение, чувствуя, как Ганнибал давит головкой члена на вход, проникая в него. Оно казалось невыносимым и в то же время было идеальной метафорой всей его жизни: еще одна вещь, которую он был не в силах принять, и несмотря на это, отчаянно желал.  
  
Они переплелись телами: Уилл цеплялся рукой за предплечье Ганнибала, одну его приподнятую ногу Ганнибал поддерживал сгибом локтя, пока его член медленно раскрывал Уилла.  
  
— Еще, — прошептал Уилл с дрожащим выдохом.  
  
И Ганнибал дал ему то, о чем он просил. Он вошел глубже, одним длинным, неспешным и плавным движением, не останавливаясь и не давая Уиллу передышки. Уилл выгнул спину над нагретой теплом его тела сталью, скользя по влажной от своего же пота поверхности, и большой палец Ганнибала прижался к яремной впадине под его горлом, удерживая на месте.  
  
Ганнибал наконец опустился на него, погружаясь полностью, затем подался назад и начал трахать его. Медленно, размеренно, не отпуская контроля. Это пугающе напоминало их терапевтические сеансы: Уилл выкладывал Ганнибалу начистоту все, что имел, а взамен получал выверенные, общие, не обремененные личным ответы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он. И это прозвучало надрывно, как всхлип.  
  
— О чем ты просишь меня, Уилл? Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал нуждался в нем. Чтобы он лишился своего безупречного контроля. Он просил о том, чего никогда не могло произойти. Уилл мотнул головой и отвернулся, прижавшись щекой к холодной гладкой стали.  
  
С низким стоном Ганнибал скользнул рукой под его шею. Два пальца прижались за ухом, а большим пальцем Ганнибал провел между губ Уилла и по острым краям зубов. Он развернул его голову обратно к себе, их глаза встретились, и на этот раз там было все, чего так желал Уилл — тьма, отчаяние, нужда и голод. Уилл словно смотрелся в зеркало.  
  
Они оба застонали, и Ганнибал стал вбиваться в него быстрее и жестче. Каждый толчок протаскивал Уилла назад по поверхности стола, и каждый раз крепкая хватка Ганнибала вновь подтягивала его ближе. С каждым проникновением головка проезжалась по его простате, и смазка липкими нитями тянулась от его члена к животу. Уилл прикусил палец Ганнибала, с силой всасывая его, и стал ласкать себя.  
  
Ганнибал врезался в него с почти животной яростью, и Уилл почувствовал, как скручивает позвоночник, как удовольствие пронзает его острым раскаленным копьем. Кончая, Ганнибал неотрывно смотрел на него широко раскрытыми и пугающе темными глазами. Почти неслышно, одними губами он выдохнул имя Уилла, и Уилл тоже кончил, сильно и конвульсивно содрогаясь всем телом, испачкав спермой свою грудь и руку Ганнибала.  
  
Воздух вокруг них был плотным, густым и горячим, словно они находились в тесном закрытом пространстве, а не в просторной кухне. Уилл тяжело дышал, кожа Ганнибала лоснилась от пота. Ганнибал вышел и склонился над Уиллом, мягко опустив его задранную ногу. Осторожно отнял у Уилла захваченный зубами палец и влажно скользнул им по его нижней губе и затем по челюсти. Погладил по скуле и слегка прижал подушечкой тонкую кожу под нижним веком.  
  
Было еще что-то, подумал Уилл. Что-то случилось, но ускользало от него прямо здесь и сейчас, нечто в прикосновениях и взгляде Ганнибала, в его влажных полуоткрытых губах в дюйме от его лица. Уилл не смог уловить, что именно — и значит, он упустил этот шанс.  
  
Привычный фасад непоколебимого спокойствия Ганнибала медленно восстанавливался. Он выпрямился, увлекая за собой и Уилла. Они оба молчали, хотя Ганнибал выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать.  
  
Уилл соскользнул со стола, невольно прижавшись к его телу, и Ганнибал не отстранился, даже когда Уилл толкнул его рукой в грудь. Толчок был не слишком искренним — грудь у Ганнибала была действительно хороша. Уиллу пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем он вновь обрел способность говорить. Глотка ощущалась совершенно ободранной, и Уилл подумал, что вероятно, он кричал в процессе.  
  
— Боюсь, из меня сейчас натечет на твой пол, — сказал он.  
  
Казалось, это вернуло Ганнибала к реальности.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — сказал он, и все же отступил в сторону.  
  
Уилл привел себя в порядок в ванной комнате в конце коридора. На гостевых полотенцах Ганнибала были вышиты монограммы. Уилл не стал их трогать. Когда он вернулся в кухню, Ганнибал уже надел брюки и был в расстегнутой рубашке.  
  
— Я пойду, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно.  
  
— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я ушел. Все в порядке.  
  
Несколько секунд Ганнибал смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, а затем кивнул. Уилл поднял свою одежду и начал одеваться.  
  
Ганнибал проводил его до двери. Неловкий момент прощания легче всего было бы заполнить поцелуем. Но они так и не поцеловались ни разу за весь вечер, и сейчас, определенно, было не лучшее время.  
  
— У нас назначен сеанс на завтра, — сказал Ганнибал.  
  
— Отмена за двадцать четыре часа, помню. Я приду.  
  
Ганнибал поймал ладонями руку Уилла, лишь на секунду, а затем выпустил ее так поспешно, словно обжегся, и закрыл дверь прямо перед его лицом.  
  
Выезжая на дорогу, ведущую домой, Уилл включил радио, чувствуя в себе необъяснимую радость. Этот вечер того стоил. Даже если завтрашняя встреча обернется прохладным  _нам-лучше-сохранять-профессиональные-отношения_.  
Все это стоило времени в компании Ганнибала, музыки и, определенно, секса. Времени, в течении которого Ганнибал заставил его чувствовать себя почти нормальным. И более, чем все остальное — это стоило того, чтобы на короткое время увидеть ту часть личности, которую Ганнибал скрывал за своим безупречно отполированным фасадом.  
  
Уиллу было просто необходимо узнать об этом больше.  
  
Он увидит больше.  
  
Он найдет способ.


End file.
